Shattered Moments
by Kitty and Carmen
Summary: InuYasha and the gang meet up with some old friends and experience new adventures. One minor problem; None of them know that one shall be lost forever. Plz R
1. We Meet Again

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters. Aquila, Jason and any other characters that do not appear in the show are mine, unless I mention that they are from the show. However, Tondrin belongs to one of my friends. He let me use his character for this fan fiction (Thanks a million!).

* * *

Chapter One

**We Meet Again**

It was a bright, sunny day. Children were out, playing amongst themselves, while the villagers did their work inside the village. This wasn't an ordinary village, however. The children and villagers were not humans, but demons.

Sitting outside one of the many huts, was a demon girl with long black hair. Red pants clung to her legs, and her sleeveless black shirt held to her torso. On her left fore-arm, were two straps made of a leather-type material. The leather bound something to her left fore-arm, more on the inside than the outside. The hilt was what looked like it belonged to a dagger. One could tell this, because of the size and shape of what was contained amongst the leather.

"Akuira! Get over here! The horses have escaped again!" a voice cried. The girl looked up, her sharp crystal blue eyes seemed to have a bit of a glow with the sunlight.

"Not again!" she called back, getting up and sprinting toward where the voice had called from; Her long black hair blew with the wind.

She came to a stop where there were was a small stable, with only about three horses left. A tall boy stood not far from her, holding the reins of a black horse. She walked toward him.

"Thanks, Jasonu." she said, taking the reins. The boy gave a kind smile.

"No problem." he replied. The boy was Akuira's older sibling, Jasonu. His short black hair was rather untidy, but his hazel eyes had a warm sense to them. Today, he was not wearing the usual black pants and shirt, but a plain, black kimono.

"Jasonu, we need to build better stables! I've told you that millions of times, but would you listen! No… You wouldn't listen to me..." Akuira said. Jasonu nodded.

"I did listen." he said, mounting a white horse. Akuira rolled her eyes.

"Well, come on then! They can't get away that quickly, if we hurry!" she said, leading the black stallion out of the stables. She quickly mounted the horse, then rode off.

Jasonu watched her. "She's determined." he muttered, then followed his younger sister. Ahead of them, dust was rising.

"There they are.." Akuira muttered.

The pounding of hooves on the ground was heard, the sound slowly getting louder as Akuira and Jasonu got nearer.

"Come on!" Jasonu called.

"Hey, I'm the one that's ahead of you, not the other way around!" she called over her shoulder. _She's got a point, there._ Jasonu thought.

-X-

Sure enough, the horses were brought back by both siblings. Akuira demounted the black stallion, handed the reins over to her brother, then walked off. She brushed her hands through her hair as she walked out to the front of the village. Stopping, Akuira looked up at the sky as she stood still.

"You'll come back, I know you'll come back." she said quietly.

As the day went on, Akuira took care of some daily tasks.

"Akuira! Akuira, come quick! Visitors!" a villager cried. Akuira turned around, and headed for the front at a slow steady pace.

"If it were the one I long to see, there wouldn't be much of a worry. Probably just someone unwanted, or a gro-- A GROUP! Oh shit..." Akuira said, quickening her pace. By the time she reached the front of the village, her guess, was right.

Standing there, were five beings, and a neko.

"Inuyasha! Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara!" Akuira exclaimed. A boy as tall as Jasonu walked up to her.

"You know them!" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Yes Eriku, I _do_ know them. At ease, everyone!" she called to the villagers, who looked capable of murder. They put their weapons away.

"Akuira, what are you doing here?" the silver-haired dog demon, Inuyasha, asked.

Aquila looked at Inuyasha.

"I _live_ here. What're you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Searching for jewel shards. Kagome sensed some, and we ended up here." Replied the monk, Miroku. Akuira looked at Miroku, then pulled a small pouch from her belt. Akruia opened the pouch, and tipped it upside-down. Several pinkish-purple jewel shards fell into her hand.

"Are these the shards that you sensed, Kagome?" she asked.

A girl stepped forward. A green uniform skirt fell slightly higher than her knees, and long, white sleeved shirt uniform shirt with green cuffs covered her torso.

"Yes, those are the shards I sensed." The school girl, Kagome, replied.

"Those are _your_ jewel shards! Last I checked, you didn't have any!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Akuira gave a sly smile.

"_Well_, last you checked, that was correct. But, since we haven't seen each other for about a year, things have changed." she answered.

"_One_ thing didn't change, and that's the fact that you're _still_ annoying." Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that." Aquila snapped slightly, as she lead them out of the village. They all sat under a sakura tree.

"Heard what?" asked Inuyasha.

"_One thing didn't change, and that's the fact that you're still annoying._" Aquila repeated.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" he yelled.

"YOU DID SO!" Aquila yelled back.

"There they go again…" the small fox demon, Shippo, said quietly.

"YOU'RE JUST TOO STUBBORN! I GUESS IT'S TRUE! YA CAN'T TEACH AN OLD MUT NEW TRICKS!" Akuira yelled.

"MUT! OH, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Shippo, you'd better go. Things may get ugly.." said Kagome. The small fox demon nodded, before skipping away.

"ASKING FOR WHAT?" she yelled.

"Getting your ass kicked!" yelled Inuyasha in reply. Akuira gave a pose. She leaned back only slightly, put one hand on her hip, and looked disgusted.

"Excuse me? You're the stupid mut, here!" she said.

"And? What's that got to do with it!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. If you don't count your stupidity.." she muttered.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANY LONGER!" Inuyasha yelled finally, then walked only a few steps away.

"We're sorry about all this, Akuira." said Sango. Aquila shrugged as she took her seat.

"It's quite alright, Sango. We never really were good friends, considering we fight all the time. I don't take much of it, though. Just act like it's my brother, _but_ with a different attitude and appearance." she answered. Inuyasha's high pitched yell carried out to them.

"Shippo!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but we'd better go." Miroku said apologetically.

"It's alright." Akuira said easily as they left.

Akuira looked up at the sky, a sigh escaping her lips.

"A few more guests. Not what I expected.." she said. The calm, blue sky was clear; Not a sign of any bad weather in sight. She sighed again.

"You'll come back, I know you'll come back. Please, come back. You just have to, please.." she said quietly. She continued to plead for something quietly. Soon after, the sun began to set, leaving the sky a pinkish orange colour.

Akuira looked around, still under the sakura tree. Nobody was there, not even walking up to her.

"I've been waiting, and I'll continue to wait." she said quietly, resting her head on the tree trunk, and closed her eyes.

"Hey Akuira, waiting for me?" someone's voice asked. Akuira opened her eyes, and looked up. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open in surprise. A demon with black hair and silver eyes stood there. He smiled.

"My prayers have been answered." she said quietly.


	2. That's A Thriller

Chapter Two

**That's A Thriller

* * *

**

The figure smiled at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hi to me?" he asked. She stood up and looked at him, her mouth still open.

"Akuira... Say something, please." he said, waving a hand in front of her face. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tondrin!" she said, hugging him tightly. He was about two or so inches taller than she was, but Akuira didn't mind it.

"You're back. I knew you'd come back." she said, hugged him tighter. Tondrin smiled down at her.

"And I did." he replied. She looked at him.

"I've missed you so much! Come on, stay here awhile! The others are already here... By some way of default, but they're here." Akuira smiled. He laughed.

"_By some way of default_. Akuira, how you manage to keep others laughing is beyond me! Sure I'll stay!" he smiled.

"Great!" she exclaimed, leading him into the village.

Akuira purred as they walked into the village.

"Jasonu! Jasonu! Oh brother of mine!" she called, the purr was still loud in her throat. Tondrin simply watched her actions. The sudden wind ruffled his pitch black hair, and the hem of his clothes blew with the wind.

"What!" Jasonu snapped, looking up at his younger sibling.

"HE'S BACK! And _you_ said he wasn't coming back! HA!" she said loudly. Jasonu rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever!" he muttered. Akuira stared at her brother, as Tondrin stared at her.

"I'm...not even going to ask..." Tondrin muttered. Jasonu looked up at his younger sister.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"That's a good question! Allow me to answer that!" Akuira said sarcastically.

"I'm the only sane one left of this family..." Jasonu muttered.

"I heard that!" Akuira hissed. Of course, there isn't a pair of perfect siblings that get along and don't fight. Tondrin knew Akuira and her brother fairly well, and he's witnessed some of their fights.

"Not... Again…" he muttered.

"Anyways… I was staring and still am staring at my older brother." Akuira answered matter-of-factly.

Jasonu rolled his eyes again.

"Why don't you leave me alone sometime?" he asked.

"Oh, I can't do that! I've got to annoy you each and every time I get!" Akuira smiled. Jasonu picked up a small rock and chucked it at her.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Don't be such a baby." Jasonu snapped again.

"I'm the younger one! I'm delicate!" Akuira whined again.

"_Delicate_? MY ASS!" her brother laughed.

Thinking Akuira wouldn't mind, Tondrin edged away from the squabbling siblings.

"I wonder how she stands Jasonu! I can't stand him, he's freaking annoying..." he muttered. He walked around for awhile, looking in various directions.

"Tondrin! Wait up!" Akuira called. Tondrin turned around to see Akuira now coming toward him.

"Pardon Jasonu, he's always being an ass around this time of year." she said.

-X-

"**Inuyasha! Get back here!**" Akuira shrieked. Inuyasha continued to run around the open field. Akuira was now fuming. Tondrin and the others were not about to help, knowing what was good for them.

"They'll never co-operate..." Sango muttered. Tondrin nodded.

"Why don't you try and make me!" Inuyasha hollered.

"**JUST GET BACK HERE!**" Akuira yelled.

"Look out.." Shippo squealed while hiding behind Kagome.

"**I swear, when I get a hold of you Inuyasha!**" Akuira yelled, now making an attempt of catching up to the half dog demon.

"You swear? Oh! I'm _so_ scared! I wish my mom was here to hold me. Not! I'm not afraid of you, Akuira. You're only a girl!" the half dog demon declared.

"Inuyasha... Don't get her angry!" Kagome called.

"_Only a girl_, huh? I'll show you!" Akuira bellowed. Inuyasha continued to be a tease.

The half tiger demon stopped in her tracks, then a devious smile creased her face.

"Only a girl. We'll just see about _that._.." she muttered, then crouched down amongst the tall grass. Inuyasha stopped, then looked around.

"Where'd she go?" he asked. The others shrugged and acted like they weren't paying much attention as something in the grass crept up to Inuyasha.

He turned around, just in time to see a tiger pounce on him. The tiger growled, baring its teeth.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha cried, trying to force the tiger away from him. Tondrin shook his head slightly.

"Figured she'd do that.." he muttered.

"What're you talking about? You don't mean to say that's _Akuira_, do you?" Miroku asked. Tondrin nodded.

"That's her. All the demons in this village have the power to transform into a tiger." he explained.

Miroku was amazed, while Inuyasha was still unaware that Akuira was the tiger.

"**Akuira, if this is your idea of fun... IT'S NOT FUN!**" Inuyasha hollered., "**Akuira! AKUIRA!**"

The tiger still bared its teeth, and looked ready for its next meal. Warm air blew into Inuyasha's face.

"**Akuira, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS!**" Inuyasha yelled.

The others simply watched.

"When do you suppose he's going to realize that's Akuira?" Tondrin asked.

"Not sure." Kagome answered. They looked amused by this.

"Inuyasha." came Akuira's voice.

"Akuira! AKUIRA WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're yelling in my face." came her voice again. Inuyasha looked up at the tiger.

"You can't be Akuira." he said in a dumb-founded way. Akuira transformed back to her normal state of being.

"_Oh, can't I_?" she hissed.

The half dog demon stared in utter confusion. Akuira grabbed something out of Inuyasha's hand, walked across his chest, then walked toward the others.

"Thanks." she called over her shoulder. Having reached the rest of the gang, she took a seat beside Tondrin.

"Akuira, since when could you transform?" Miroku asked.

"Since I was just a young girl." she answered.

"I see. Can anyone else in your village do that?" he asked.

"Yes." Akuira answered.

"Who?" Miroku asked again.

"All the other villagers and children." she answered.

They all stayed there as the sun set. Sango looked across at Akuira, then noticed something on her right wrist.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to Akuira's arm. Everyone looked at what Sango was pointing to, even Akuira. On her wrist were three symbols.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Akuira answered.

"Everything is something." Tondrin said. Akuira took a deep breath.

"Well, every tiger demon in this village has symbols similar to these. The first, is their name. The next one is the name of their father, and the last is either a tiger's face or half of a tiger's face and half of a human's face." she explained.

"What does that all mean, though?" Sango asked.

"Well, it's basically one's status. This way, you can't lie and say that you're someone else." Akuira answered.

"But the last symbol." Sango said.

"Well, a whole tiger's face means that you're a full-fledged tiger demon, a half tiger face and half human face means that you're half tiger demon half human." Akuira answered.

"Interesting.." Miroku muttered. Akuira shrugged.

"I find it annoying. Everyone knows who you are." she said.

"But why their father's name?" Kagome asked.

"We go by our fathers' name. For example, if someone were to address my brother, they'd say: Jasonu, son of Jeremy." Akuira answered.


	3. Where Are We?

Chapter Three

**Where Are We?

* * *

**

Both Miroku and Sango were deeply interested in Akuira's explanation, but she finished no sooner after she started.

"Yes, well... Heh..." she said, squirming slightly. Tondrin hadn't really taken in any of her explanation.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo squeaked.

"Who knows. As long as the bastard's away from me, I'm fine." Akuira said at once. The two half breeds could never settle anything between them. As the lot of them sweat dropped, except Akuira , the half dog demon's face appeared above the tall grass.

"**WHO CALLED ME A BASTARD!**" he hollered.

"I did, and damn well proud of doing so!" Akuira said happily.

"**Say it to my face!**" the stubborn male yelled back.

"I'll do more then just that. I'll tear you apart.." the _almost_ as stubborn female muttered. Inuyasha shot her a cold glare.

"It's rude to stare." Akuira stated.

"So? It's bad enough that I know you." Inuyasha shot at her.

It's absolutely horrible to know a bastard like you." Akuira shot back.

"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered. Akuira's demon ears that lay on top of her head only slightly perked up.

"What was _that_?" she asked.

"He's in for it.." Kagome muttered as Akuira stood again.

"**You heard!**" Inuyasha yelled. Akuira crouched onto all fours, and transformed into her feline self. Inuyasha noticed.

"What're you going to do know?" he teased. Akuira nearly jumped at Inuyasha, but Tondrin grabbed a tuff of fur that surrounded the neck of the feline girl.

A low growl hung in Akuira's throat, then a terrifying roar pierced the sudden silence. Shippo jumped.

"She's really angry!" he squeaked. Inuyasha stared at the feline; An unblinking stare greeting his eyes.

"Relax, Akuira. He's just being… Er..." Tondrin looked at the others for some help.

"He's just a little grumpy today." Kagome helped.

-X-

Akuira stayed a feline the rest of the night; Tondrin stroked the silky fur that covered her from head to tail. As Akuira lay beside Tondrin, the others talked. Inuyasha was sitting as far away from Akuira as possible, and muttered something the odd time.

The day grew short, and the girls, except Akuira, went back to the village; Jasonu gave them a place to stay.

Akuira then transformed back to her normal being.

"I'm going to the hot springs. Miroku, **do not** follow me... Or else." she said, then left. Tondrin laughed lightly, while the monk gave a quick nod.

-X-

Akuira sank into the warm water at the springs, staring up at the sky and sighed. Soon, the air around her filled with song.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara… Every heart, sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara… Every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou._" she sang. Akuira sank deeper into the warm water, quite relaxed.

As the singing slowed, a yawn escaped Akuira's lips, and her eyes began to close. Birds chirped around her, as things seemed to slip away. A deep sigh escaped her lips again. Akuira's eyes suddenly opened as she heard the snap of a tree branch.

She looked around, then sunk much deeper into the water so that her chin was below the surface of the water. Silence fell again.

"Hm... I was probably thinking it.." she mumbled as she quickly slipped out of the water and back into her clothes. Night began to fall as she walked back to the village, her ears perking up every so often. Another tree branch snapped, which gave the instinct that she was being followed.

Now quickening her pace, Akuira looked around her.

"Just keep going.." she muttered to herself. When she heard a small noise, she quickly turned around with her dagger held tightly in her hand. Akuira looked around.

"Nobody's here." she said to herself, then turned to face the other direction and continued. Not long after, did she sense someone behind her.

_I'll get you this time_, Akuira thought as she tightened the grip on her dagger.

"**Got you!**" she yelled, turning around sharply; dagger at the ready.

"Whoa! Put that thing away!" cried a male voice.

"Tondrin?" she asked as she peered through the darkness.

"Yes." said the same voice.

"Oh! Sorry Tondrin! I... I didn't know it was you!" she said apologetically.

"That's okay, just put the dagger away!" Tondrin said. He had his hands up in a defence position.

"Er...right." she said as she hastily put away the weapon.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came looking for you." Tondrin answered.

"For me?" Akuira asked.

"Yes, for you! It was getting late, and Miroku suggested that I go looking for you." he answered.

"Oh..." said Akuira as her face went slightly red.

-X-

Tondrin and the others slept, while Akuira lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She tossed her head, trying to get some sleep. She gave a slight moan as her eyes only just opened. She yawned for about the hundredth time that night. _Why can't I get to sleep?_ she thought, then turned onto her other side.

-X-

When Akuira and the others awoke the next morning, they were shocked. Pearly white sand lay beneath them; They were on a beach of some sort.

"Where are we!" Kagome sobbed.

"Oh stop your crying, Kagome!" Inuyasha complained. Both Tondrin and Akuira were sitting on the warm, pearly white sand watching them.

"Akuira, where do you suppose we are?" Tondrin asked in a whisper.

"Well, we definitely aren't in the village anymore.." she whispered back, then got to her feet.

"So, what do we do now!" Jasonu said loudly.

"We go with the water." Akuira said, walking into the water which washed up onto the beach. She was just under waist high in water.

"Holy shit! This water is fucking freezing!" Akuira cried, now shivering in the bitter cold of the water.

"You're a girl, Aquila. Naturally you'll get colder than I will." Jasonu said, then stepped into the water himself.

"**Holy shit!**" he cried. Everyone began to laugh.

Having walked through the water for what seemed like an hour, some of them could no longer feel their legs. Akuira was in front, followed by Tondrin, who was ahead of Jasonu. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome as the others followed in the rear.

"How long has it been since we could last feel our legs?" Jasonu asked.

"About an hour, why?" Akuira replied.

"_Just _checking." replied her brother. Tondrin quietly laughed.

Not long after, did they reach a dead end.

"Alright, we're heading back!" Inuyasha declared.

"No. We're. Not." Akuira declared against him.

"I'm going to find out if we can swim underneath this." she said.

"**What!**" Kagome cried.

"Back in a moment!" Akuira said, somewhat cheerful, took a breath of air, then shot into the water.

"Just great.." Kagome said quietly.

"You could walk on the shore.." suggested Miroku.

"Why _aren't_ we walking on the shore anyway?" Sango asked.

"Spontaneous act?" Jasonu suggested, then Akuira soon reappeared amongst them. She caught her breath before speaking.

"Well, we _can_ swim underneath. But, it'll have to be one by one." she announced.

"Right, you first." Jasonu said at once. Akuira looked at her brother as if he was truly insane, then shot back into the water. Within at least ten minutes, she reached the other side.

"Fairly deep, may take awhile." she called.

-X-

Later on in the day, now far from where they awakened that morning, did they stop to rest. Akuira had taken on the job for catching dinner, as the others did other jobs.

"Get back here you bloody bastard of a fish!" she hissed, now using her dagger. Tondrin watched her from where he stood, not paying much attention to what he was doing.

"**Ack! Damn bastard of a fish!**" she yelled. Soon after, Akuira was walking toward them while carrying some fish.

"Did you have some fun with the fish?" Jasonu asked in a mock voice.

"Shove it." Aquila snapped. Tondrin continued to watch her, noticing that she was limping. He didn't think it was serious, probably from the bitter cold of the water.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, and they were soon lying on the pearly white sand under a blanket of stars once again. The night air was cool, as the weather wasn't very warm. Aquila shivered as she lay awake; Tondrin stared at the sky.

"Akuira.." he whispered.

"Yeah.." she whispered back.

"So, you _are_ awake.." Tondrin said. Akuira looked at him and nodded.

"You're awake as well?" she asked. Tondrin nodded as the two of them got to their feet.

"How do you suppose we got here?" Tondrin asked. Akuira shook her head gently.

"No idea.." she answered. The two walked to the water, only stopping at it's edge.

"Akuira, are you alright?" Tondrin asked. Akuira looked at him.

"Yeah... Why?" she answered.

"You're limping." he said. She didn't reply. Tondrin stared at her face for a second, then look at her legs. He noticed a rather large wound on her right leg, and he stared at her face again.

"Akuira… Why?"

"I'm fine, Tondrin."

"Now you're not."

"Tondrin."

"You're not fine.."

"**Tondrin!**" Akuira said in a hiss. Tondrin stared as she got up and walked away.

"What did I do now?" he sighed, "I'm never going to understand her.."

-X-

"This is horrid...How're we going to get back home!"

"Kagome... Relax!" Inuyasha snapped. They had been walking along the shore since day break.

"Alright...we'll stop here. I've got no idea where we're going!" Jasonu declared from in front.

"_Oh_... And the great brother of mine thought he could get us out of here!" Akuira mocked.

"Shut it." her brother snapped. Akuira smirked only slightly as she sat down. Tondrin looked at Jason with a doubtful look, then looked at Akuira.

"Hey.." he said, taking a seat beside her. She looked at him.

"Hi.." she replied faintly. He stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No.." he answered, "..Is there something bothering you?" Akuira looked at him.

"Not really... Just wondering how we're going to get home.." she answered. He held her hand.

"We'll get home somehow..I assure you." he smiled. Akuira stared into his eyes.

"Do you remember when I used to tease you about your eyes?" she asked suddenly. Tondrin laughed lightly.

"How could I forget? You loved them." he smiled.

"And I still do." she returned the smile.

"_Oh Tondrin, I just adore your eyes! Can I have them?_" Tondrin said, remembering when she said that. The two laughed.

"Then there was the time when the both of us trapped Jasonu over a pit of hungry fish.." he said.

"Oh yeah... I still don't know how he escaped that." Akuira said with a thoughtful look. As time passed, Tondrin and Aquila continued to remember what they did. Aquila looked at her brother, who now looked like he would explode at any moment.

"Um, Jasonu... Are you alright?" she asked.

"Am I alright? Am I alright! AM I ALRIGHT!" Jasonu snapped. Akuira moved closer to Tondrin.

"Sorry... I guess Mr Snap has taken over..." Aquila said quietly. Tondrin put an arm around her.

"He'll be alright."

"You think he will?"

"Well, no.. Not really..." Tondrin said thoughtfully. Aquila laughed as she looked at Jasonu.

"Hey genius, want some help?" she asked.

"No." Jasonu snapped again.

"He's still in a mood..." she muttered. Tondrin stared at her. Aquila looked at him. All seemed to have gone quiet. The two soon became lost in each other's eyes as the noise seemed to fade into silence.

Silence fell like a blanket around them, as if it was only the two of them there. Tondrin leaned closer toward Akuira, as if ready to kiss her. Akuira looked at him before closing her eyes. He smiled as the moment was truly perfect. _Nothing can possibly go wrong now,_ Tondrin thought. Oh, but how wrong he was...

"_AKUIRA!_" Akuira's eyes shot open as her face twiched slightly. Tondrin had a very pissed off look on his own face. She looked behind her, only to see that her brother was in need of her help.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped at him.

"Come here." her brother ordered.

"Why _should_ I?" she asked harshly.

"Because if you don't then I'll put that fucking neko of yours in danger when we get back home." Jasonu snapped.

"You are **not** to touch a hair on my neko. You don't see black nekos anymore, ditz." she snapped back.


	4. Special Times

Chapter Four

**Special Times**

After awhile, Jason had finally settled down, and they stopped for lunch.

"Akuira, I'm--"

"You don't have to say anything!" Akuira cut Tondrin off.

"Yes I do!" He followed her from the water side up to the edge of the forest.

"No you don't! I understand entirely!" Akuira snapped. _He nearly kissed me! The nerve,_ Akuira thought.

"No, you don't! I have to explain! Give me a moment!" he said a bit harshly. _She's going to hate me for doing this,_ Tondrin thought. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Listen to me!" he cried.

"No! I'm not going to listen to you, Tondrin! You can't change what you've done!" Akuira shouted before running off into the island's forest.

"Oh… Shit.. Jasonu's going to kill me when he finds out what happened..." Tondrin muttered.

"Hey there, Tondrin! Where's my sis?" Jasonu said as he walked toward Tondrin. _Oh shit. Jasonu's here,_ Tondrin thought.

"She's in there." Tondrin pointed toward the forest.

"Oh okay, well--SHE'S WHERE? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Jasonu grabbed the collar of Tondrin's shirt.

"Hey! Easy there, Jason! I didn't do anything!" - _Well, sort of,_ Tondrin thought - "I'm serious!" _And I seriously hate you now. But it's not as if I didn't hate you before_, Tondrin thought.

Jasonu let go of Tondrin, staring him hard in the face.

"She went into the forest." Jasonu finally stated.

"Yes." Tondrin nodded.

"Why did she go into the forest?" he asked.

"You're asking me this!" Tondrin asked.

"Is there anybody else to ask?" Jasonu muttered.

"No." Tondrin answered.

"There you go." Jasonu said, nearly snapping at Tondrin.

Tondrin shook Jason off.

"Back off, I'm gonna find her, unless you hold me and something bad happens." he said harshly. Jasonu stared at him.

"Fine. Don't come back unless she's with you, and if she isn't then I'm blaming you." he said. Tondrin punched him with all his strength in the stomach.

"I've had enough of your shit." he said walking into the forest.

"No wonder I hate you.." Jasonu muttered on his way back to the others.

-X-

Tondrin moved the bushes and a tree out of the way.

"AKUIRA!" he called, getting worried. Silence answered back until a horrified scream rang through the air.

"AKUIRA!" he yelled, running toward the scream. _Don't let me be late_, he thought, _Oh god please don't let me._

"TONDRIN!" Akuira yelled, which was followed by a loud roar which was unfamiliar. He found her on the ground.

"Akuira.." he said, hugging her, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." he said. Akuira put her arms around his neck.

"Tondrin.." she whispered faintly.

"Are you okay.." he asked. She didn't answer but was breathing quickly. He picked her up and ran back to the beach, his heart racing. "This is all my fault, why… Why must I be such an idiot?" he told himself, stumbling out of the woods onto his back at the camp site.

"H-help.." he coughed out. Kagome looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Akuira's hurt… Kagome help her, please.." he pleaded. Kagome looked at Akuira, seeing her state.

"Oh dear. Quick, lay her on the sand and please, gather some herbs." she said slightly fast.

Tondrin got up sighing.

"Kagome… This is all my fault." he said, laying Akuira down and getting herbs at the foot of the forest.

"It's not your fault, Tondrin." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, it's Jasonu's fault." Inuyasha said.

"And how in the hell is it my fault!" Jasonu asked, but Inuyasha only shrugged. Tondrin shook his head.

"No, it's all mine. I don't deserve to have friends like you." he said.

"Tondrin, don't blame yourself for everything you do.." Sango told him.

"I don't do that. I almost kissed her, she got mad and ran into the forest." he said, "It's my fault she ran in the forest…" Jasonu looked at him.

"So that's why she hit me over the head with a tree branch.." he said. Tondrin was walking into the water, not paying attention to them. The water was as cold as ice against his skin.

"Tondrin, come back please!" Sango yelled, but Tondrin didn't move from his spot.

-X-

As darkness settled around them, the group all sat around a small bon-fire. Akuira leaned against Tondrin with her head on his chest as well as having a medium-sized branch clutched in one hand.

"Tondrin... You're an idiot.." Jasonu muttered. Akuira raised her hand, and hit Jason over the head with the tree branch.

"**OUCH!**" Jasonu yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Sucker..." Tondrin muttered before getting hit over the head himself.

"I'm going to do this until you both stop taking shots at each other." Akuira said with her eyes closed, head on Tondrin's chest and once more letting her arm rest.

"It bloody hurts, though!" Jasonu protested.

"Suck it up... Wimp..." Tondrin snapped.

"_Do the both of you want another hit over the head!_"

"No..."

"Then **stop** acting like _children!_"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly.

"Akuira... You sound like someone I know.." he stated. Akuira opened one eye and looked at him.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"I can't remember their name... But you really do sound like them." Inuyasha reassured. Tondrin put his arms around Akuira to keep her from moving.

"Tondrin," she whispered very quietly, "I'm alright...you don't have to keep your arms around me.." Tondrin lowered his head slightly.

"I know... But it's not very often that you're calm like this..." he whispered back. She smiled and closed both her eyes once more.

-X-

_"AKUIRA!"_

_"AKUIRA!"_

_"**TONDRIN!**"_

Tondrin awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He turned onto his other side, seeing Akuira's back. Tondrin moved closer to her, seeing that she was shivering and wrapped his arms around her. His warm breathing caressed her neck gently. Akuira opened one eye sleepily.

"Tondrin..." she whispered.

"Akuira..." he whispered back. She sighed slightly before turning onto her other side to face him while still in his arms. He smiled down at her.

"You're awake.." she asked, her voice still hushed.

"Yes... And I see you are too.." he answered.

Tondrin held her closer to himself, holding her slightly tighter.

"Thank you for keeping me warm..." Akuira purred. He smiled, and looked at her face. She peered up at him through the dark of night, and just managed to see his face. _The perfect moment_, he thought, _the perfect moment to kiss her. At long last._ Tondrin tried to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth as his face loomed closer to hers once more. There was no Jasonu to interrupt this time.

She smiled just before his lips pressed against hers. Akuira's eyes grew wide for the first few seconds, but they then closed as she enjoyed the moment. _Score for me_, Tondrin thought. _And no screwed older brother to ruin the moment._ Tondrin held her tighter, not wanting the moment to end. A soft, low purr developed in Akuira's throat before breaking the kiss and looking at him.

"Tondrin.." she whispered gently before he placed his index finger on her lips. He stared down at her, a small smile was on his face.

-X-

"Rise and shine, lovers!" Kagome teased, trying to wake both Tondrin and Akuira.

The morning sun blazed down upon them brightly, bringing with it another day in the middle of a strange island that they have no knowledge of. Jasonu walked over, then sharply kicked Tondrin in the back.

"Get up, and get your miffs off my sister." he said angrily. Kagome scowled as Tondrin sat up on the warm sand. He repeated what Jasonu had said, but in a slightly higher pitched voice and much faster.

"Shut up." Jason snapped, walking away.

"Make me, you moron." Tondrin snapped back, then laid back down on the sand. _I don't know WHAT he's got against me_, Tondrin thought, _but he's making a scene about it._

Akuira opened her eyes, peering up at Tondrin.

"Morning, already?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, and your screwed up brother is at it again." Tondrin muttered.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days, whether we're back home or not." Akuira declared, giving Jasonu an evil look.

"Just leave him. He's just grumpy because he doesn't know where we are." Kagome smiled, then got up and walked away.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure _that_ one out." Tondrin muttered, then looked at Akuira as she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing." she smiled. He looked at her oddly, then began to tickle her.

"Come on, what's so funny?" he asked again, starting to laugh.

Akuira began to laugh harder.

"Tondrin!" she squealed, trying to move away.

"Come on, what's so funny, Akuira-chan?" he asked again. Akuira looked at him.

"Nobody's called me that in years, Tondrin. How'd you know my real name was Akuira?" she asked, looking amazed.

"Oh... I've got my ways.." Tondrin smiled. He wasn't about to say that he'd heard Jasonu call her Akuira in one of their many fights. Akuira gave him an odd look.

"Do I want to know how you found out?" she asked, sitting up.

"Maybe.." Tondrin answered, sitting up beside her.

"Akuira, if you could come back to reality I want to talk to you!" Jasonu called, growing more impatient by the minute.

"When will he ever leave me to live the way I want to?" Tondrin heard Akuira mutter before she got up to talk to Jasonu.

Tondrin watched Akuira. He had only met her just a year and a half ago, yet it seemed like they'd known each other their entire lives. He remembered meeting a small half-tiger demon girl when he was just a young child, outside his own village which was miles away from a village of Tiger demons. He couldn't forget her. She had the same sharp crystal blue eyes as Akuira.

Over and over, countless times he had thought that moment over, as if trying to make sense of it. He had considered it being Akuira, but, it couldn't be. Tiger demons and Fire demons were born enemies, never in a million years would they be on the same side. Fire demons were strictly forbidden from villages of Tiger demons, and visa versa.

It didn't make any sense to him at all. Then, he remembered the war, which happened quite a few years after then. The war between both demon races. He took part in it, and broke an arm. He remembered their prisoner. Their female half-tiger demon prisoner. For some odd reason, he believed that she too, was Akuira.

He remembered standing guard, in case she had ever attempted to escape. They had talked, although it was mainly for information. As being on guard to watch prisoners, Tondrin was to gather as much information as possible. Anything was useful at that time. He remembered all the silent answers, but when he thought how the prisoner could have been Akuira, he became slightly angry with himself from attacking the prisoner so many times just for answers.

He recalled the dirty look she had given him after he smacked her across the face.

"Give me straight answers, you stupid Tiger!" Tondrin had yelled. The female only gave him the dirtiest look ever as a response.

"Why should I? I'm not your servant." she had snapped with disgust.

"You'll end up dead, just like the majority of your people." Tondrin snapped, then sat down again as she turned away, resting on the ground. He remembered it all. The silence after that. He recalled feeling bad as his prisoner began to shed tears.

"Don't cry." he said softly. The girl turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. He looked up.

"I said don't cry." he repeated.

-X-

"Don't cry..."

"Uh... What are you talking about, Tondrin?"

Tondrin shook his head as Akuira sat beside him. He looked at her.

"Oh, uh.. I was just... I don't know." Tondrin said finally. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." He looked at her.

"Akuira, I've been thinking." Tondrin started.

"Of what?" Akuira asked.

"The war." he answered. Akuira looked at him before becoming silent.

"Akuira," he said, "what's wrong?"

She looked down for a second, then answered, "I too, remember the war. I remember the fights, the fear, the looks on everyone's faces. And, being captured." Being captured. Once more, the scene that he had just remembered played in his mind. That was when it clicked in.

"You were her. You were the girl!" Tondrin said suddenly. Akuira gave him an odd look.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You were the prisoner!" he exclaimed, then realized she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Akuira, I remember standing guard, being sure the prisoner, my captain had captured, didn't escape. Wasn't that you?" Tondrin asked, looking at her. Akuira nodded, then it also clicked in.

"You were the guard. You were the one that wanted straight answers from me," she looked down again before continuing, "you told me not to cry.."

He saw the look on her face, and the emotion it held. Tondrin wrapped an arm around her, despite the fact that Jasonu was watching out of the corner of his eye.

"Naku na, o-negai shimasu, Akuira-chan." Tondrin whispered. She looked up at him before letting her head rest on his chest.

**A/N:** The phrase _Naku na, o-negai shimasu_ means _Don't cry, I beg of you._


End file.
